A new home
by PersonWithCrazyIdeas
Summary: Allen decided to leave and go off into another world to stop the Noah in him from hurting his friends. His life leads to a normal one. Is what he thought. But really it was strange too. Being dragged off by the host club and suddenly became a member without his permission. Undecided pairings you choose in reviews. Review, favourite and follow please?


**AUTHOR SPEAKING: HI ITS ME! …PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY OTHER STORIES BUT IT'S HOLIDAY NOW…YAY? NEW STORY ENJOY!  
DISCLAIMER: I (SADLY FOR ME) DON'T OWN MAN OR OHSHC**

"Timcanpy? Are you still sad about leaving?" A certain white-haired boy of the age 16 asked with concern in his voice. A golden object fluttered onto the boy's head and snuggled in his white soft locks of hair. The boy by the name Allen Walker raised his hand and gently petted Timcanpy his golden golem. "From now on were starting a new life." He cheered.  
_A normal life, one I longed for, for a very long time… _Allen continued in his head. Flashbacks of his friends passed through his mind. He smiled to hold back the tears.  
_I'll never be with them again…Or it'll cause despair and war._ Allen reminded himself. He had finally found another place to lock himself in so his noah self won't be able to take control. Allen didn't know why his Noah self wasn't reacting at all even when he slept. Ever since he stepped into this world about a month ago he had always fet as though he was in control.  
Allen had finally got used to his surroundings. He pretty much adapted really quick using the strategy Lavi shoved into his head. He gave slight chuckle.  
_UH! There you go again, thinking about them _He thought-fought against himself.

Then after a while he had noticed he was there in front of an opened metal gate. Students walked in. Whispering, laughing, gossiping, and teasing all that stuff. Allen knew they weren't talking about him but what made him smile was how peaceful everything looked and how everyone had a smile on their face unlike his past world that was of darkness.  
Then he snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly something crashed into him.  
"Owww… AH! Are you okay?" A feminine boy asked who made an apologetic face at Allen. She…or he…got up and dusted himself. He held a helping hand out to help Allen get up. Allen did as the hand gesture implied.  
"Thank you. My name is Allen Waker." Allen had his hand motioned for a handshake.  
"Oh no I should be apologising! Also my name is Haruhi Fujioka." He/she kindly introduced and then started to shake Allen's hand.  
"Are you new here?" He asked.  
Now Allen was definitely confused if this was a guy or girl. His or her name sounded like a girl's name. (in his opinion and mine) Although his or her voice was boyish with slight tone of a girl.  
"Um…yeah I just came from England." Allen broke the chain of confusion and focused on the present.  
"It was nice to meet you! See you in class or wherever!" Haruhi exclaimed as he/she rushed towards the school. Allen relaxed and was able to hear the whispers from behind him.  
_Why's his hair white?  
What's with that scar?_

Allen knew he should have dyed his hair and covered his scar. Allen sighed and just ignored the whispers and headed to class even though he was 10 minutes early.

_BRRRRRIIIIIIIING OR HOWEVER THE BELL GOES_

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Allen Walker." Allen introduced himself as he bowed. All the girls in the room flushed red at his politeness and looks. Even Haruhi felt a very light tinge of pink on her face, but she had to hide if she wanted to be seen as a guy.

"Then take a seat next to Kaoru the one left of the Haruhi." The teacher pointed.  
Then classes began. Allen was extremely good at all the subjects especially music with his piano skills.

_This is the one and only time I'm thanking you 14__th_Allen thought to himself as he sat at his desk letting his mind wander. The expression on him made every girl flush red everytime they saw him. He rested his cheek on the palm of his hand. __

How fun it would be if everyone was here. Lavi would probably get that 'Strike' expression Kanda would 'Che' and go off somewhere quiet. Lenalee would probably be next to Allen and they'd laugh. I'm really sorry to leave you all. I pray for your safety back in the world where my nightmares lay and all those fun memories stay.

The next thing he knew he was in a completely different room.  
"Hikaru, Kaoru, good job!" A student with light blonde coloured hair gave two people with the same face, a thumbs up. "Where am I?" Allen asked. His voice sounded more monotone than before.

"I am the king of this club known as Tamaki Suoh! Those are the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru and Kaoru. That one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka also known as Honey! The one next to him is Takashi Morinozuka! That one is Kyoya Ootori! Lastly there is Haruhi Fujioka!" Tamaki introduced, whose expression was so bright it was blinding.

"Allen Walker, a pleasure to meet you." Allen stood and bowed like he always did. Tamaki out of nowhere hugged Allen. "HE WOULD MAKE A NICE SON! HARUHI, KAORU AND HIKARU YOU HAVE A NEW BROTHER!" Tamaki exclaimed comical tears appeared too. Allen was currently turning blue he couldn't breathe in Tamaki's death hug.  
"TAMAKI! ALLEN IS-!" Haruhi pointed out. Tamkai realised and let go immediately.  
"I'm sorry… Really sorry!" He sulked.

~~~After 1 minute

"Allen would you like to join our host club?" Tamaki asked politely. Everyone stared at Allen waiting for him to say yes. But what came out was,  
"No." Allen said bluntly.  
"Your sooo meeaaan~! Mother why you teach him like this?!" Tamaki sulked comically. Allen didn't even give a single thought. "I am not his mother…" Kyoya said with a face-palm.  
"Allen come on join. Or we'll let out all your embarrassing secrets." Both twins said mischievously with a wide grin.  
Allen didn't flinch. He doesn't even have any secrets besides why he is here and all the things he knows about the war.  
"Don't have any." Allen said expressionless.  
"KYOYA CHECK!" Hikaru yelled while pointing at Kyoya who had his laptop out ready.  
His typing was extremely fast and in a matter of seconds he had identified Allen.

"Name: Allen Walker. No identified or alive parents or reletives. Gender: Male Age: 16 Born: England." Kyoya announced. 

"Address?" Kaoru asked.  
"Unknown." Kyoya answered.  
"DOB?" Kaoru asked.  
"Unknown." Kyoya answered.

"OH WELL HE IS JOINING WHETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT!" Tamaki cried.  
Allen face-palmed while trying to leave. The problem was he was always caught. They showed him around and were nice to him. Allen wasn't encouraged by the fact that they were watching him like hawks that have sighted their next prey.

Then the ladies came in. Allen sighed. _THIS IS NOT A NORMAL LIFE OR SCHOOL! _He screamed in his head like a madman.

**AUTHOR SPEAKING: It's 12:19am now. I haven't gotten to sleep properly because of this. I was thinking in my head as I was about to sleep and then I was like. NO! Then I started typing it. If there are any mistakes or ways I can improve review it or PM me.  
Words/letters: 1,213  
-Rides off on a rainbow Pegasus-**


End file.
